Take Me Home
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Really short story of how when two strangers with totally different lives meet each other at a bar only to find out that "Hey, maybe this guy ain't so bad!" AceZo yaoi, second chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Home

It was a terrible day at work for Portgas D. Ace. It was his first day back at work after getting the cast removed off his arm, when he broke it after falling off a ladder while painting one of his customer's exterior walls on their business. Everything went so wrong, though. His boss yelled at him for slacking when he was being careful on the ladder, and his only painting buddy got so tired of the boss that he dropped all that he was doing and quit. Literally just dropped his roller and bucket of paint and walked off the job site and back to his truck. Ace didn't blame him, but then he was just stuck alone. By then, he had decided that a cold beer would be nice.

Roronoa Zoro, however, had a pretty good day for once. So good, in fact, that he just felt like drinking about it! So that's exactly what he did. Zoro took off his suit jacket and placed it neatly in the back of his Volvo before starting it, and then drove to his favorite small bar.

The two strangers had practically met there, but of course had no idea, seeing as they didn't know each other. Zoro stepped out of his car, shut the door and locked it at the same time that Ace practically fell out of his truck and slammed the door, not bothering to lock it.

* * *

Once inside the bar, it was oddly quiet for a Friday night. There were probably 7 people there altogether, including the bartender. The two strangers walked in after each other and then both had a seat at the bar, several seats away from each other. Ace and Zoro got their usual drinks and awkwardly sat in silence, well, other then the backround music. Zoro was the one who really started the conversation, though, after noticing how miserable 'that guy' was.

"Hey, you okay?" Zoro asked, moving over a seat closer to Ace. Ace laughed and shook his head, proceeding to nearly chug his bottle of Budweiser.

"Nah. I feel like shit," Ace mumbled with sarcastic grin, "I fuckin' hate my job."

Zoro looked down at the glass in his hand and he swirled it around a little before taking a sip. He was felt really bad for that guy, since Zoro didn't really _hate _his job. Sure, it could be a little annoying, but he didn't hate it and want to quit like this guy obviously wanted.

"Here, let me buy you another drink," Zoro offered, taking his wallet out of his pocket. Ace gave him a glare and shook his head again.

"I don't want your pity."

The green-haired man rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at 'Mr. Crabs', studying his every feature. He wasn't bad looking, not bad looking at all. The muscle and childish freckles really caught Zoro's attention, though. So Roronoa called the bartender and pushed him four dollars. The bartender took the bills and slid Zoro the two desired bottles of beer. One bottle stayed with the green-haired salesman while the other slid down to the dark-haired painter. Ace sighed and thanked Zoro. Both then went back their silent drinking.

However, Roronoa got bored after he finished the bottle, spinning it absent-mindedly. He looked over at Ace with a bored expression and sighed at Ace buying a third bottle. Just as the man lifted the bottle to his lips to drink, Zoro put a hand on his shoulder, scaring him a bit.

"Hey, what's your name?" Zoro asked randomly, resting his elbow on the counter and looking at Ace. At this point, Ace didn't care why Zoro asked him and just responded with a bored tone.

"Ace. You?"

"Zoro."

Ace smiled lazily and then took a sip from the bottle he held in his hand. What was with this guy, Zoro.. just being so nice to him? Did 'Zoro' wanna take him home or something? Didn't really matter to Ace anymore to begin with, so he just let those thoughts drift away.

"That's quite the uniform you got there, _Zoro_,"Ace said with a smirk, pulling on Zoro's black tie, "Where ya workin'?"

"Car salesman for Volvo. Pays pretty well, and I guess I'm a good salesman because otherwise they wouldn't let me get away with green hair," Zoro stated with little enthusiasm, pointing to his hair, "You?"

Ace waved the question away with his hand and pulled his paint splattered shirt out for Zoro to see. Zoro smirked and took the bottle out of Ace's hand to take a sip. The freckled painter just let it happen, and watched his new acquaintance drink from his bottle and put it back in his hand with a grin. This Zoro guy was weird, and Ace was starting to like it.

After three more bottles, Ace was out. He was completely out of it, all over Zoro, and looked like he might rape him right then and there. So before there was anything like making-out and feeling around, Zoro said his apologies to the bartender and gave him a ten-dollar tip before awkwardly carrying Ace out of the bar and back to the silver Volvo, where Roronoa carefully put the very drunk Ace in the passenger seat and put the seat belt on him. Zoro couldn't believe he was taking this random drunk hot painter dude home, and was afraid of what was going to happen next.

The salesman shut his car door, started the car, and sped out into the night while Ace was leaning over and pulling on Zoro's tie the entire ride home.

* * *

~ + To Be Continued ! XD OOOHS**! and importante.. **my mind needs new characters to write about... SO! if you have a love for a very** rare **or** odd pairing**, i might just be willing to write a short story/something for you! Tell me what you like, and I'll let you know what I think! ~+ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Blah blah blah, Take Me Home part 2.

Why Zoro bought a house is a mystery. Maybe it was because he was thinking about marrying and having a family, but he obviously wasn't doing that. Possibly because he wasnted to show off, but Zoro wasn't one to brag about anything. And it could have been because he simply could; he had the money to do it, so he did. Whatever the reason for buying the house was, Zoro had a pretty kick-ass place.

After parking his car in his garage, he opened the passenger door and unbuckled Ace from his seat-belt which he nearly chocked himself with. Zoro picked Ace up in his arms like a child and carried Ace on his hip as he fumbled the with house keys and unlocked the front door to the home. After flipping a single light switch on, that provided a dim light to the living room, Zoro set Ace down on his feet carefully,making sure the man wouldn't fall over. Zoro then frowned and realized that Ace's truck was still at the bar's parking lot and might get towed, so the green-haired one fished the truck's keys out of Ace's front pocket and set the drunk put the nearly asleep one on the leather couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Just go to sleep while I go get your truck.." Zoro mumbled, mainly to himself as he jingled the trucks keys in his hands as he stepped outside his house. Someone would need to go with him to drive his car back too, though... So Zoro took out his cell phone and dialed the first person's number that came to mind: Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he would be willing to do most anything for his friends.

"Luffy?"

"Zoro? Shishishi, you're calling pretty late! What do you want?"

"Could you help me out and come over to my house? I need to.. uhh.. pick up a truck from a parking lot but I need someone to drive my car back here, so I thought maybe you could.."

"Sure, sure! Be over there in a second!"

And with that, Zoro hung up and put his phone back into his pocket after checking the time very quickly. About 10 P.M. After a few minutes of waiting outside in the warm summer night, Luffy arrived in his car and parked on the street. He jumped out of his car, locked it quickly, and then stepped up to his friend Zoro. Said man ushered the black-haired man into his passenger seat and then sat down in the driver's seat. The car was turned on, and the doors were closed, and so Zoro sped out once more to retrieve Ace's forgotten truck.

Once in the parking lot, Luffy stole Zoro's driver's seat while the salesman unlocked and started Ace's truck. It was odd how comforting the mess and smell of paint could be when in a truck, and Zoro had to breathe it in for a minute before realizing he needed to get back. So he pulled out of the parking lot, right behind Luffy, and followed the guy back to his house.

The cars were parked and the two drivers hopped out. Zoro offered Luffy a drink or two in thanks, and the other agreed to the offer. They sat at Zoro's kitchen island on comfortable stools while sipping on some red wine and talking. It took Luffy a few minutes to finally realize that his friend was dealing with a beat-up truck for an unknown reason, and then soon afterward heard a snore from the couch. Zoro sat up in realization as well, nearly forgetting that the aquiantence was still there.

"Um, Zoro.. Who...?"

Zoro figeted and tried to think of how to explain the situation as quickly as possible and somewhat paused and made it up as he went.

"Well, okay, there was this guy at the bar, you see, and he looked kinda pissed 'bout something so I bought him a few drinks and he ended up, well, very.. very drunk, and so I didn't want him to get in a wreck on the way home or get in trouble, so I decided to, uh.. bring him home with me.."

"You just.. took him home..?" Luffy questioned, putting his glass down to make a hand gesture of 'really?'. Roronoa nodded while biting his lip while they both glanced toward the living room where Ace lay sleeping.

"Yeah, I don't know what I do.. I mean, he wasn't violent or anything, but... I guess I'll keep him here till tomorrow when he gets over it, maybe?" Zoro suggested, uncertainty coating his tone. Luffy couldn't come up with a better idea, since sending the man to his own house then would have defeated the entire purpose of taking Ace home in the first place. So, Luffy and Zoro finished up their drinks and Zoro gave his friend a pat on the back as they parted ways at the front steps. Shaking his head with regret, the homeowner rubbed the back of his neck and walked back into his house once more.

* * *

At the sound of gunfire, Ace sat up from his sleep quickly with wide eyes and looked around him. Everything was unfamiliar, but fancy, and he had no idea where he was. At seeing Zoro asleep in the leather recliner to the left of him, Ace deducted that he was at Zoro's house then. But.. gunfire? Ace turned and saw that the T.V. was still on and was playing yet another crime investigation shows and a gunshot was fired on the show, not real life. He relaxed a bit after realizing this, but he then winced and put a hand to his face as a throbbing headache controlled his mind. Portgas searched around a little before finding the remote and turning off the television and looked at the nearest legible clock. 2:45 A.M.

Ace rubbed eyes with his hand and then blinked a few times when feeling a hand on his left arm. He turned and saw Zoro smiling at him, which he thought was a bit creepy, but gave him a quizzical expression.

"Sorry, you must be really confused. You're at my house, in my living room, on my couch. Anyway, do you want something to eat?" Zoro asked kindly, standing up from his chair. Ace grabbed his hand abruptly, and held onto it.

"Why are you being so weird and nice to me? I don't get it," Ace voiced finally, looking right at his aquaintance. The host looked off in thought for a moment before looking back at the painter and shrugged with a slight laugh.

"I don't know. It's the right thing to do, I guess," Zoro declared, not losing eye contact with Ace as he sat down on the couch next to his guest. Ace couldn't take his eyes of this kind man, and still hadn't let go of his hand yet. It was like if he let go, their bond would be broken, or something like that. Zoro felt a little blush run across his face as Ace kept on staring at him with a look of awe. It was a vey strange feeling for both men as they just sat in silence, gazing at each other in the dim light from the moon which shown through the spotlight windows above.

"Um, are you alright?" Zoro asked as Ace still hadn't away from him. Ace nodded his head slightly, but then put his free hand up to his temple.

"Well... actually, I have a throbbing headache, and yeah I am kinda hungry.." Ace replied while looking toward the kitchen. His mind was a bit foggy and thinking clearly was a challenge.

"Okay, let me go get some Advil and a sandwhich or something for you... Ace," Zoro stated hesitantly, looking away from his guest with a bit of blush still left on his cheek. As the man stood up off the couch, a black shadow in the darkness, Ace once more grabbed the salesman's hand, this time firmly with two hands.

"I'll be fine... if you just stay here and give me your body," Ace said bluntly, looking right into the dim glint of light reflected in Zoro's eyes. Said man backed up a bit with wide eyes and tried to pull his hand away.

"E-Excuse me?!" Zoro blurted out, taking another step backwards, "Ace, are you sure you're okay?"

Ace just pulled Zoro back onto the couch, into a all-fours position over the black-haired man's waist and pulled his head close to his.

"Sex releases a hormone that gets rid of headaches, and I'll be too tired afterward to even realize that I'm hungry.._._"

Zoro looked toward the floor over the side of the couch with one of the most terrified looks ever. He was a virgin, even at the age of 27. And who was this person, man, who he just met to take that away from him? Zoro's mind whirled with different thoughts and he couldn't help but feel his face burn as he shook his head.

"Ace, I..I can't do this."

The man on the bottom frowned at this answer and pulled Zoro's lips onto his for a quick few seconds before detaching once more with glossy half-lidded eyes. Zoro tried desperately to stop this madness, but found himself gasping as Ace kissed and licked his neck and collarbone.

"Please.. I promise I'll stay with you for as long as you want after this. Hours, days, months, even years if you want. Your eyes tell me you're lonely, and guess what, I am too. I'm tired of my bland life and your personality struck something in me. So _please, Zoro..._" Ace pleaded to Zoro while hugging him close against his chest. Zoro realized that Ace was right, and that he had been lonely. He thought that just maybe.. maybe it would be a good thing.

"Okay..." Ace's eyes widened at this and he blinked in shock, "I'll try this.." Zoro mumbled and kissed Ace on his cheek quickly. Ace grinned and pressed his mouth against his new lover's mouth.

"I think I love you," Ace whispered with confidence, a smile still on his face.

"And..I think I might love you too," Zoro mumbled back, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**~ FIN ~ **

* * *

~ + WOOOOT. XD like i've said on my other stories, if you like a RARE and/or ODD PAIRING, I might be willing to help promote said pairing! So tell me who ya like together, and i might write about 'em! _ I can't write about it if you don't tell me tho :P so comment and message me, whatever works!_ And, THANK YOU FOR READINGGGG! + ~


End file.
